battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vox Arnason
Vox Arnason (born 1 January 1022) is a human scout, having served under the Rebellion as the late King Haddock's Chief Strategist and Lead Scout. He currently resides in the Wilder South with his family post-Ragnarok. Appearance Vox is a natural human, with no extraordinary traits or aesthetic features. He stands at 6' 1" and weighs 145 lbs. His stature causes instability at times, but having trained as a scout under King Haddock, his center of balance and dexterity on his feet have improved tenfold in the past few years. His darker eyes and non-reflective hair allows for more concealment when scouting. His hair swings up from under his hood to maintain clear vision. Personality Vox has an incredibly passive demeanor, as well as an optimistic nature. This trait was put to the test during his time in Purgatory, as well as his in his time spent in Hel. Vox prefers to "speak with fewer words that hold more meaning". His sociability became reserved during his time in the Dungeon, having lost all contact with his family and friends from his homeland. Being one of the few full humans in the Rebellion, he bonded quickly to Haddock, who would eventually become his King and commanding official. Abilities Vox possesses no mystic abilities. A master of long-range weaponry, his skills with a bow are nearly unrivaled. He also holds an impressive knowledge of hand-to-hand combat and strategy. His thinner build allows him more agility in long-distance travel and close combat situations, and has previously aided in emergency situations (i.e. Walpurgisnacht). History Family Vox has been confirmed as originating from High Central before the Rebellion occurred. He is the only son of Gerick and Leona Arnason. Not much is known about his family, aside from his father being a mason for the Council. Vox is married to Treepelt Halfpaw, and has two children, Liam and Kendra. Role in the Rebellion Season 1 Vox was one of the original Rebellion members, standing alongside Haddock in the initial escape from the Warden's tyranny. He formulated the plan to break Treepelt free from the Warden's possession by personally breaking through to her mentally. After a failed attempt, the Rebellion regrouped, and were able to capture the Warden. During the interrogation of the Warden, Vox requested that King Haddock allow him to speak to Tree through her imprisoner. After being granted permission, Vox spent approximately eleven hours alongside Tree in an attempt to overcome the Warden's grasp. Success was temporary, as Vox was able to speak to Tree consciously for a moment. When Haddock unshackled her, they embraced, celebrating the end of their long struggle. It was at this point that he was struck through the heart by Tree, once again under the possession of the Warden. He died of complications due to his injury, surrounded by Haddock, Tree and other Rebellion members. While suspended in Purgatory, Vox was unsure about what his fate was in the afterlife. Pitch Black begins communicating with him, eventually allowing contact with Akkey Black. After being told that he could touch the water for a chance at revival, Vox takes the opportunity and ends up in Hel. In a trade for his life, Akkey and Stonegit Elmiss sacrifice their memory and sight, respectively, and enter the water. Vox is subsequently brought back to the edge of the water in the world of the living, alive once more. Season 2 Vox became secluded in the second season of the Battle of the Grounded Dungeon. After his death and revival, he builds a home away from the rest of the Rebellion members to give himself seclusion and time to reflect on the events of the last few years. Season 3 TBA Relationships Treepelt Vox has been in a committed relationship with Treepelt from the beginning of the Dungeon days. Through their hardships and emotional turmoil, they've been able to reconcile their differences and continue their journey together. The exile of Vox to Hel was the biggest test of their love for one another, which ultimately ended up staying strong. There are few people in the world that Vox loves as much as Treepelt, and it is well known by fellow Rebellion members. They have affectionately adopted the nickname "Lostpelt" for the pair. Vox and Tree have two children together, a son named Liam and a daughter named Kendra. While only having one hand, communication with his deaf daughter is something he has been forced to adapt to by allowing his wife and son to do the bulk of his talking for him. His relationship with his son is somewhat strained after frequent travels abroad, leaving Liam to wonder if his father wanted anything to do with the rest of his family. Haddock Vox served directly under Haddock during the Rebellion of the Grounded Dungeon. As the King's Chief Strategist and Lead Scout, he commanded over the scouting missions and worked with the King on potential strategies to liberate the prisoners of the dungeon. He was close to the King, with both of them being human, and had many heart to heart moments with him. Being that the King maintained a stern demeanor, Vox was one of the few who could break through to him. After the death of Haddock, Vox became much more wayward. The King played the role of a mentor and leader when Vox had none, and with Tree being the only thing keeping him connected to the Rebellion, he felt distanced from the fight and unable to move on from the events. Their relationship was less formal once Haddock returned under the control of the Warden, and subsequently leading the Rebellion to victory in Ragnarok. Akkey Vox and Akkey served in the Rebellion together since it's inception, and utilized each other's skills to assist the King in taking down the Warden. Akkey would later be the one to hold Vox in his final moments during the thread, Vox's Death. After, Akkey was brought to a body of water that was promised to have something she would want. After further inspection, she saw Vox in Purgatory, but was unable to retrieve him. During a confrontation with Pitch and the Warden at the Water, Akkey and Stonegit sacrificed their memories and soul, respectively, to bring back Vox from Hel. It would take Akkey a bit of time to recover from the incident. The two shared moments of commiseration intermittently after these events, and would eventually work with one another during Walpurgisnacht. It is rumored that Akkey held romantic feelings for Vox. Dario Dario Hjort is a deer halfbreed and the childhood best friend of Vox. The deer spent much time defending his younger friend against the children of wealthy Council members. During the time they both resided in High Central, Dario entrusted Vox with the knowledge that he was capable of performing magick, often doing simple reanimation on fruits and small insects. When it was discovered that Dario was one of the few remaining unauthorized magick users in High Central, Vox offered his own freedom to save his friend. When he was set to be executed in the Centre of High Central for crimes of treason, Dario used a fire spell to release the binds that held his hands, and threw himself over Vox to take the full force of an axe to the back. He was killed instantly; Vox subsequently fled High Central and was later captured and placed in the Dungeon with his soon-to-be rebellion counterparts. Dario would later be reanimated for the events of Ragnarok, being recruited to fight for Orskaf's army under the leadership of Odin against Hel and the Rebellion members. In BOTGD2, Dario and Vox return from a decade-long excursion to figure out why Dario has not aged since his reanimation. Their relationship becomes strained over Dario's capture by Sylar Quinn, a hawk half-breed who proceeds to torture the deer. After a second encounter with the hawk without Vox's company, the deer grows resentful of his friend. The Warden Vox first encounters the Warden during her possession of Treepelt, in an attempt to coax the half-breed from Nala's grasp. After an initial unsuccessful attempt, he is offered a second chance by Haddock. This round brings Tree out of her possession, but she subsequently falls back under the Warden's control, and kills Vox with a claw through the heart. Though not trusting of her intentions after his rescue from Hel, Vox advocates for the Warden's assistance to the Rebellion, acknowledging her power and knowledge. During Ragnarok, while he and Tree were under assault by mannequins threatening their lives, Nala offers to possess Vox in order to give him the ability to stave off the overwhelming number of enemies. He was reluctant at first, but soon accepted after losing his left hand to one of the mannequins. Her possession of Vox and Tree allow them to escape before they are killed. Though Vox does not completely trust Nala, he is accepting of her role in their lives post-Ragnarok. She has provided care and safety for his children. Appears In Quotes "Fear not your ignorance in war; in the end, it's all we have left." “I love you. I will never stop loving you, and this day has made me see how you bring out everything in me that makes this world worth living in.” “But you’re still here. I’d rather lose everything I have to keep you with me. A hand is a… small price to pay.” “If anyone should have reason to wish poorly on the Warden, I should think it to be myself. She jeopardized my relationship, and took my life while serving the Rebellion. The events that followed, in the pursuit of retrieving me from Hel, cost us much of our mental and emotional health, and there’s nothing she can do or say to change what she has done." "On second thought, I’m dead anyway. I hate to do this, but… my mind’s open. Please, help me." "Look at me. Guess you can’t keep the war strategist away, can you?" Category:Characters